


喝醉的绿藻头大猫猫在线撒娇

by SuKate



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKate/pseuds/SuKate
Summary: 索隆自称“真正的剑士绝对不能将自己灌醉”，但是这次的聚会他却喝醉了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	喝醉的绿藻头大猫猫在线撒娇

伟大航路，新世界的某个秋岛上。

本就不遵循常规的季节和天气，新世界的岛屿更是如此，即便是在即将入冬的12月，秋岛的天气依旧像夏末那样炎热。

傍晚。某海边度假村。

“山治山治，烤肉什么时候才能好啊？我要饿死啦！”路飞站在烤架前，源源不断的口水滴进炭火中，发出呲啦呲啦的声音。  
“哎呀马上马上，你先过去等。”山治推了一把口水做的橡胶，头也不抬地喊，“乌索普，快把路飞弄过去！”

今天是个特殊的日子——索隆和山治正式在一起200天。  
一行人在秋岛买了各种各样的东西后，船长嚷嚷着非要在岛上开宴会，借此庆祝一下——不对，是借此能吃到心心念念的烤肉。

“哇，闻起来好香！”  
山治刚把最后一盘烤肉放在桌上，就看到路飞的脑袋从远处飞来，停在了盘子前。  
“笨蛋，等一下再吃啊！”路过的娜美毫不犹豫地给了船长一拳，“可以开始了吧？山治君。”  
“是的娜美桑，一切都准备完毕了哦！专门为您和罗宾酱准备的盛大宴会。”  
“哼。”坐在桌子另一端的索隆看着扭成麻花的山治，鼻子里发出一声轻哼，嘴角扯出一丝不易察觉的微笑。

跟以往不同，这次的路飞少有地在宴会前忍住口水说了一段非常正经的话，以至于让人怀疑是不是娜美在背后对他做了什么禁食威胁。  
“今天，是我们船上的剑士——罗罗诺亚·索隆，和我们的厨师——山治，在一起200天的日子，很高兴你们能对彼此敞开自己的心意，你们要一直一直在一起哦！现在，让我们尽情享受宴会吧！干杯！”

“干杯！”  
带有余热的夕阳洒在山治的身上，让本就白皙的脸看起来红扑扑的，好像一颗已经成熟的苹果。  
“你今天真好看。”索隆眯了眯眼，凑近厨子的耳朵，用彼此才能听到的声音，慢慢地吐出这夹杂暧昧的字眼。  
特有的酒香在鼻间环绕，这是当地特制的果酒，气味极香，入口甘甜，但度数却比朗姆酒还要高出十几度，酒量不好的人一杯下去就可能醉倒，连声称“真正的剑士绝对不能将自己灌醉”的索隆，脸上也出现淡淡的红晕。

“喂，你今天喝的有点多啊。”山治看了看喝的东倒西歪的伙伴，戳了戳索隆有些发烫的脸。  
“回船上的任务就交给老夫吧。”甚平左边胳膊下面夹着还在说胡话的路飞，另一只手拎起昏睡的乔巴，放在自己后颈上。  
“山治君，回去的时候别忘了拿上我的财宝！”酒量一向很好的娜美眼神也变得迷离，只好让罗宾扶着慢慢前行。  
“好的娜美桑~回去小心点哦罗宾酱！”  
“今天真的是super开心呢！”弗兰奇把乌索普扛在肩上说道。  
“山治先生，剑士先生就交给你了，我们就先回去了。”布鲁克微微欠身，向眼前的二人行了一个标准的西海鞠躬礼，“纪念日快乐，我的先生们。”

山治朝远处的伙伴挥挥手，示意自己很快会回去，却突然听到身边的人发出熟悉却又奇怪的声音。  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
酒足饭饱的索隆终于放下酒瓶，双手重叠，趴在桌子上，歪着头笑嘻嘻地看着山治。  
“你笑什么？”  
“没什么，就是觉得你好看。”  
“噗...”山治有点哭笑不得，心想这家伙也只有喝醉了才能反反复复说出这样的话。  
“你今天这么开心?”他抬起手，捏了捏索隆几近通红的耳朵，修长的手指碰到冰凉的金色耳坠，指腹间传来了一丝凉意。  
“那是当然，也不看看今天是什么日子，我当然高兴......”索隆嘟嘟囔囔地说着，抽出压在头下的胳膊，伸手握住了正在把玩自己耳坠的山治的手。

“回去吧。”山治冲着索隆笑笑，眼睛弯成了一道月牙。  
“再等一会儿。”  
“嗯？”  
眼前散发着酒气的绿色植物突然起身，摇摇晃晃地从不远处的桌子上拿了一个木质盒子过来。  
“这是什么？”  
“送给你的，打开看看。”  
手中是一个檀香木的盒子，整个木盒不算很大，上面却雕刻了十分精致的雕花，盒子的四周用薄如纸的烫金镶嵌，一看就是大师级的工艺。  
打开盒子，里面竟然是一组做饭用的刀具。  
不过，除了刀柄也是上好的檀木制成外，山治在刀柄上发现了更让他惊讶的东西。  
刀柄上刻着一串数字——是他和索隆刚在一起的那天的日期。  
“我专门去刀具店让老板刻上去的。喜欢吗？”索隆歪着头，看着对面抱着木盒的厨子的眼睛，那只拥有和大海一样颜色的眼睛。  
橘红色的篝火倒映在湛蓝的瞳孔里，同时倒映在眼睛里的，还有坐在厨子对面的自己。  
索隆忽然觉得眼前的瞳孔更像是一颗浩瀚宇宙中的星球。  
一颗——  
只属于他的星球。

“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”山治小心翼翼地扣好木盒上的按扣，没喝几口酒的他，脸上也在不经意间染上了红晕。  
“那现在可以回去了吗？”  
“不行，再等一下。”  
“还有什......”

嘭——  
一朵淡紫色的烟花在夜空中骤然绽放，星星点点的火光点亮了整个天空。  
——是秋岛的秋日祭开始了。

“还差一个吻。”有些不舍地离开那对温热的唇瓣，索隆低下头轻声地说。  
突如其来的吻让山治的脸红一路扩散到了耳根。  
“秋岛真的好热啊。”他如是想。

突然，对面的人以一种奇怪的眼神盯着自己的衬衣。  
“你...你干嘛？大家还等着我们回去呢，快别闹了。”山治紧张的咽了咽口水。  
“啊等一下，别...别解我扣子啊混蛋！”

“嘘，别吵，你听。”  
并没有想象中的就地办事，对面这个酒气冲天的人只是紧紧抱住了自己。  
皮肤与皮肤的接触并没有让山治感到不适，埋在自己肩窝的人歪头亲了一下自己的喉结。  
“你听到了吗，有感受到...我的心跳吗？”怀里的人像是在梦呓一般。  
“这是...属于你的心跳，不要再离开我了，笨厨子。”  
“还有啊...笨蛋卷卷眉，我真的...超级——超级喜欢你...唔，我爱你。”  
用最后的意识说出了最重要的话，索隆在山治的怀里安安稳稳的睡去......

“你呀，可真是个笨蛋！”山治轻笑一声，向怀中的人额头落下轻轻一吻，“我听到了，听到了这份只属于我的心跳，你放心，我不会再离开了，不会的。”

山治将木盒暂时放在娜美的财宝包里，背起身后的索隆，一手拿着满满当当的财宝，一手托着索隆的大腿以免他从自己身后掉下去，他望了望远处停在岸边的桑尼号，又抬头看了看被绚丽烟花照亮的天空。  
“我也爱你啊，笨蛋绿藻头。”


End file.
